the_wings_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamani de Rhoslyn
Tamani de Rhoslyn is a Spring Faerie and one of the main characters from the Wings series. Appearance Tamani is said to have stunning green eyes. The roots of his hair are also green, the colour obtained by eating moss by the river. Personality Tamani is "proud and powerful" as described by Laurel. He is usually presented as cheerful to readers, but when with he is with David in the first and second book he becomes aggressive due to his devotion for Laurel. He believes humans to be a violent and inferior race in comparison to fae and does not approve of Laurels relationship with David, due to David being a human and his own feelings for Laurel. Biography Tamani is a Spring Faerie, his job is a sentry at the gate near Laurel's house. He is Laurel's guide, escort and unofficial tutor in the social ways of Avalon. He has been helplessly in love with Laurel since the first book. It is mentioned in the first book that he and Laurel had been inseparable friends back when Laurel still lead a life of a faerie. In the first book he fights off trolls in order to save Laurel from some trolls, getting himself shot in the process. In the second book he was Laurel's unofficial guide in Avalon and her escort to the Samhain Festival. In the midst of the festival, he kisses her, after which Laurel asks him to go away in her frustration, claiming that she "couldn't handle juggling with two worlds anymore". Tamani fakes a leave and it is later revealed that instead of really leaving his post, he had been sent on a new assignment. In the third book he shows up in Laurel's school as an exchange student - (under the name "Tam Collins") which is presumably the assignment mentioned in the second book- from Scotland to be closer to Laurel and to ensure that she is safe. He then befriends the faerie Yuki in case she was a threat to Laurel. Because of Tamani's charismatic personality, Yuki develops feelings for him, causing Laurel to be a little jealous. Tamani does get into a huge fight with David when his anger and frustration finally boils over. As a sentry he is a highly trained warrior so he has the upper-hand, however , doesn't use it. He successfully Provokes David to punch him. when Laurel appears and shouts his full name Tamani does stop, Laurel then breaks up with David and Tamani rushes after her to the cabin in the forest. Where they kiss once more, also they are said to have shared childhood memories. Tamani finds that Yuki, is, in fact, a winter faerie plotting to take over Avalon with Klea. He is a huge contribution in the final battle and to his disbelief Laurel does choose to be with him and not David in the end. Laurel and Tamani are married in Arabesque and have a daughter named Sharlet, after Shar. Tamani still remains devastated after his death, choosing to stay in contact with Lenore, who is the same age as his niece Rowen. Shar was like a brother to him, he also becomes friends with the queen, Yasmine Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Spring Faerie Category:Faerie